


Silver-Framed Sapphires

by Rosey_Writes



Series: Rosey's 2018 Kinktober [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, It's not the focus, KuLance, Luro, M/M, Masks, Masquerade Setting, Voyeurism, horny lance is the focus, only slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Writes/pseuds/Rosey_Writes
Summary: It was his eyes that had first drawn him in.Even past the mask that he was wearing, as was the theme of this party, those eyes shone with what Kuro had believed to be a blend of mischief and naivete.How wrong he had been.And how grateful he was to have been wrong.





	Silver-Framed Sapphires

**Author's Note:**

> **It's Kinktober, bitches!!** Can't guarantee daily updates, but there will be one story for each day, each with different themes (that will sometimes overlap). 
> 
> Also, I'm using multiple prompt lists, sooooooo..... have fun ;3
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> 10/1 = Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Deep-Throating | Masks

It was his eyes that had first drawn him in.

Even past the mask that he was wearing, as was the theme of this party, those eyes shone with what Kuro had believed to be a blend of mischief and naivete.

How wrong he had been.

And how grateful he was to have been wrong.

He had been completely accurate to assume that those gleaming eyes shining past the mask held an air of mischief, but the man they belonged to was anything but naive. Kuro had approached the man for a dance, to which he had slid a gloved hand into Kuro’s outstretched palm. The dance that had followed… it had almost been like Kuro’s target had read his every intention.

Their bodies pressed together in those first few steps, hardly a word of protest from his dance partner when his hand dipped to the small of his back to hold him even closer. Their eyes had also never parted, Kuro’s gold-speckled onyx eyes finally gazing directly into those eyes that had first drawn him in.

Gleaming like gems, as deep as the ocean… Kuro could get lost in them and felt as though he could also drown in them with hardly an utterance of complaint.

Almost too soon, the song ended, Kuro’s partner and would-be conquest smirking slightly as he trailed a finger up Kuro’s arm.. slowly over the curve of the musculature of his bicep and shoulder.. trailing along the swell of his collarbone into the dip just beneath his throat… ghosting a path up the column of his neck and the bump of his Adam’s apple…

Only to flick off the end of his chin as the ethereal beauty in his arms finally stepped back, coy smirk still in place as he left the dance floor.

Kuro could only stand there in a stunned silence for a split second before both heads came to the same idea simultaneously, a predatory grin spreading across his face as he gave pursuit as quickly as he could without knocking other couples aside. He finally broke free of the crowd, his eyes quickly darting about to find his target. They immediately latched onto the sapphire eyes peeking at him over that man’s shoulder, coy smirk still in place as he disappeared into an alcove behind a thick curtain.

He crossed the space between himself and the offending fabric that dained to keep him from seeing what he desired. Once he broke into the darker area, he blinked rapidly as his eyes tried to adjust, tensing when he felt hands cup behind his neck and pull him downward.

A soft noise -- somewhere between a gasp and a moan -- escaped his lips when he felt velvet lips against his own… or was that noise from the man he’d been pursuing? Either way, he didn’t give a damn as he held a trim waist in his hands and pulled him close again. Those silver-framed sapphires flooded his vision yet again when he opened his eyes again, following this minx’s guidance as he walked Kuro back.

His knees buckled when they hit a solid surface, Kuro falling back to land on a cushioned bench that wrapped around the alcove wall. He masked how his heart was racing in anticipation by watching the man before him with a smug smirk and fully-blown eyes. A plump lower lip disappeared beneath delicate teeth in a coy nibble as this… _incubus_ dipped to his knees, gloved hands working Kuro’s legs apart as he slid closer.

Kuro’s breath hitched in his throat as that face nuzzled the bulge already formed in his crotch, all this teasing nearly enough to make him snap and drag the man to a place much more private than this damn alcove. Gloved hands slid up his thighs, palming his cock through his thick pants and boxers before steadily undoing the belt, button, and zipper in torturously slow succession. He parted those flaps as though opening something delicate, those ocean-blue eyes watching him as he mouthed at the last piece of fabric between him and the aching erection that had Kuro slightly grinding against the mouth.

Kuro growled a bit as his hand found the silky locks framing that face and draping over the silver mask, earning him a soft hum from those lips as gloved hands came up again. Those fingers were absolutely sinful, working easily to both release Kuro from the confines of his ever-tightening undergarment and to continue teasing the flesh to full hardness. Kuro’s eyes rolled back slightly when warm breath ghosted over the aching flesh, and only then did he realize that they weren’t alone in the alcove. There were two others, both transfixed by the show beside them and _very_ obviously into it as they alternated between shifting in their seats and palming themselves.

_Good_ , Kuro thought to himself with a smirk, his grip in his partner’s hair tightening in encouragement even as said partner’s tongue lapped at the slit at his tip. _Let them watch… They won’t be able to even touch this masterpiece even after we’re done here._

A strangled moan bubbled out of his chest when a warm mouth encompassed his tip, sucking gently as an equally warm tongue massaged the underside of his cock. His legs trembled slightly as that head bobbed lower, tongue working magic as it drew soft moans that grew deeper the further down this minx worked his mouth. It was all he could do to not buck even further into the warm, inviting channel, relaxing back further into the chair as his free hand gripped the end of the armrest hard enough to whiten his knuckles.

Slowly, Kuro witnessed inch by inch disappear into lush lips, his eyes steadily getting wider when those lips traveled past a certain point. He knew he wasn’t small by any account. Hell, he was well above average and knew how to work his dick to send any bed partner he had for the night to heaven and then back again and again without really trying.

So when his tip brushed the back of a tight throat and kept going…

It was all he could do to not cum right then and there.

His darkened eyes met those sapphire eyes again, seeing they were just as lust-filled as his own was as those lips finally took him to his base and that dainty nose nuzzled the hair that trailed to his cock. He growled again, grinding slightly into the tight throat to tell him to keep going, and moaned even deeper when he did, pulling back just an inch or two before his head bobbed back down.

Every flick of his tongue, every tightening of his throat, it was enough to make Kuro’s balls tighten with a growing release, precum leaking into and coating that wonderful channel. His hand tightened even further, earning him a small moan from his partner and nearly undoing Kuro right there.

He quickly held the smaller man still, making sure those sapphire orbs were on him when he spoke in a low growl. “Choose now. Face or throat.”

He really didn’t give a damn which one this man chose. Either way, he was going to blow his load, and he just figured he’d give him the option of either swallowing it all or wearing it for the rest of the night when they left the alcove. _Damn, that would be hot…_

Another soft hum from the man who still held his cock in his mouth… and he was back at it, head bobbing in more shallow and quick movements. Every motion was now making stars dance before his eyes, not bothering to mask the moans escaping him as he paid attention to how tight his sac was getting.

It was only a few more seconds of pleasure, but to Kuro, it was ecstasy, soon holding the man’s head in place at the base of his cock as he came deep in his throat. Clearly, it was what he had wanted, if the low, drawn-out moan and the hot puffs of labored breath from his nose were any indication. His throat didn’t stop there, milking Kuro for every drop that he had as he swallowed everything Kuro gave him.

Once there was no more to give, Kuro let out a deep breath and eased his grip on the hair in his hand, easing that mouth off of his cock slowly. A shudder traveled through him as he saw just a little cum still coat the warm tongue that had teased him so, the sight lurid enough to keep him distracted from the two voyeurs’ hasty exit. That cum slowly dripped off the corner of the mouth that hung open in heavy pants, Kuro’s palm sliding from his hair to his cheek so his thumb could scoop it up and press it back into that greedy, used mouth.

Kuro’s smirk widened into something predatory when the lips closed to suck that stray drop of cum off of his thumb, his fingers teasing silky locks the color of a dark whiskey. “Such a greedy little thing.. I suppose I could reward you for such an amazing service, but I’ll need a name first.”

Lips parted to take a deep breath, Kuro’s thumb tracing along the lower one of the two as those silver-framed sapphires gazed on him with a burning need that contrasted their icy color. “Lance… My name is Lance…”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Do you realize how hard it was to not refer to Lance by fucking name???_ I didn't even realize it until I was trying to keep coming up with descriptors that weren't too repetitive LMAO
> 
> \-------------- 
> 
> Please note that this all might carry into November, at which point I will put any more stories in a different series (probably called "Lewdvember", but idk yet).


End file.
